falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vault 98
Vault 89 was inhabited by 500 people, and 250 Robots consisting of Protectrons and Mr. Handies when it first sealed it's doors. The only entertainment given to the Vault were Robot apocalypse films and holodisks to make the human residents paranoid of their robot helpers. The humans eventually attacked the robots once the paranoia had hit its apex. This small scale war within the Vault resulted in the deaths of twenty Vault Dwellers and five Robots. However there was a second part to the h experiment. The Vault was provided with a above Quantum Computer modeled after a ZAX and it was given State of the Art A.I. chips in order to see how the Computer would deal with the conflict should the humans fail in removing the robots or the robots in removing the humans within a two day timeframe after which the Protectrons Advanced A.I. Core would be activated. The computer named S.A.M called a peace summit within the Overseer’s office between the 2 groups. The humans were suspicious and refused to go until the New Overseer was sent a file by S.A.M telling about the Vault-Tec’s sinister intentions and how him and the human inhabitants, robots included had been turned into Guinea Pigs for “Scientific Experimentation” for the “World Betterment” or so Vault-Tec claimed. The Overseer then agreed to meet with S.A.M and agreed to end the war. Thus the war came to an end and all Anti-Robot moves or books were destroyed replaced with Books and Movies that were pro-robot or not related to robots at all. The robots and Vault Dwellers also much like Vault 8 finally revealed themselves to the world and built a city surrounding the Vault using both their G.E.C.Ks and knowledge in Pre-War Medicine, Engineering, Agriculture, Weapons and other technologies long lost to the void of time to build themselves a small city state built in no small part with help from their former enemies: the robots. Vault 98 also known as Vault Town is located under Limestone, Maine. History Construction And The Great War (2058—2077) Vault 98 was commissioned by Project Safehouse in 2058 and began construction later that same year. It was completed on schedule in 2068 around the same time as most other Vault-Tec vaults. The vault ran slightly over its initial budget, costing Vault-Tec $447 billion rather than the projected $390 billion. Unlike most shelters built by Vault-Tec, Vault 98 was built with above average specifications and a Exprimental Quantum Super Computer modled after the ZAX series supercomputer named S.A.M to manage the Vaults basic day to day functions that the Vault Dwellers couldn't be bothered to do, a pair of Blast Doors in front of the Normal Vault Door, a state of the art Tesla Generator, a full size baseball field, living quarters capable of holding 1000 people, but a limit of only 500 people was put in place on the number of people who could apply and sign up to live in the vault, it can be assumed that Vault-Tec did this so the vault could hold more people who were produced as a result of breeding between the Vault Dwellers. The vault was built into the side of an mountian in the Maine Woods. When the Great War started the military forces from Limmestone Air Force Base escorted the residents into the vault and about 100 military personnel took the places of Vault Dweller's who didn't arrive on time. Also the vault was not damaged by the nuclear strikes which decimated Limestone Airforce Base and the surrounding area, But it almost took a direct hit and was destroyed, luckily it was not a direct hit and the vault was fine, but due to the Nuclear Explosion's very close proximity to the Vault the area outside was so heavily irradiated that the residents could not safely leave the vault until at least 2180. Also due to a logistical error the vault suffered a minor food shortage in its first few days, but ended up with two G.E.C.Ks instead of just one. Also the Overseer never arived due to being out of town when the bombs fell reportedly visiting family. Post-Great War And The 22nd Century (2078—2178) Thus major political turmoil shook the the Vault as a result of the Overseers faliure to arive with multiple arguments and even a couple of fights between the two men who were the most popular men for the job - Head Engineer Greg McDonald and Security Cheif Raul Guterez. McDonald promised to bring an end to the political infighting and reinstate elections so an Overseer could only stay Overseer for ten years before a election had to be held, however the Overseer could be re-elected up to as many as six times. McDonald came through with his promise and under his rule Vault 98 finally became politically stable and prospered for a forty year period under of peace his rule. People lived in peace and we're happy with their simple but safe lives and when the Overseer announced that he was resigning to health issues and would remain in office just long enough to help start the voting process and then also help make the transition to a new overseer as smooth a possible. Elections then started between the two candidates Raul Guterez and the Vault's Head Doctor James Preston. Head Doctor James Preston eventually won the election and took his place as Overseer instating many new and good reforms. But a new problem was rising to an all time apex: Paranoia Over The Robots Attacking The Vault Dwellers. The Overseer tried to address people's concerns, hoping to stop the Paranoia from becoming out of control and an prevent incident happing between a robot and a Vault Dweller. But for all the Overseer's efforts they were in vain as Security Chief Paul Guterez (Former Secuity Cheif Raul Guterez's Son) who was among one of the most Paranoid launched an attack against some robots in the upper atrium that were surving lunch, as a result of the attack upon the robots their combat protocols were activated and they opened fire on the security in the ensuing chaos 5 people were killed including former Overseer McDonald, and the Vault fell into chaos as fighting between Humans and the Robots spontaneously erupts all over the Vault. It is recored that fighting within the Vault lasted from December 31st, 2177 to January 1st, 2178 during this time period some minor damage was caused in the vault but nothing that wasn't fixable, but more importantly 20 Vault Dwellers were killed (4 of which were Vault Security, with the rest being Civillans who got caught in the cross fire between the Vault Security and Robots) and 5 robots were destroyed. The war eventually ended via the efforts of Overseer James and the leader of the robot rebels named S.A.M Also it was discovered that Vault-Tec wanted the residents to attack the robots when the New Overseer James was sent a file by the Vault's Mainframe Computer S.A.M detailing the Vault-Tec's sinister intentions for the vault's inhabitants and their plan for carrying out these intentions. In the end it was revealed that Paul Guterez wasn't paranoid about the robots at all and was rather following orders from Vault-Tec to start the conflict in the first place and thus was exiled for his for being labeled a threat to the Vault and its Dwellers, while the rest of the Vault prepared for their futures. Expansion On The Surface And The 23rd Century (2180—2280) Then two years later in 2180, the all clear signal was sent to the vault indicating it was finally safe to leave the Vault. The first explorers sent to the surface were four Vault Security Guards armed with wearing Combat Armor over Radiation Suits and armed with Assault Rifles, they found that surface radiation levels were within safe limits, however they also discovered that the levels of radiation were “Safe” but that the surface as a whole wasn’t after their near death run in with a deathclaw. Thus because the world had drastically changed from that described in movies, pictures, and books from before the Great War, the world was much more dangerous and hostile to Human life than it had ever been before. Thus a faction formed within the Vault that just wanted to seal themselves back inside the Vault and just wait another hundred years until they thought the world would be safe. However, Luckily the majority of the Vault wanted to reclaim the surface and thus the Anti-Surface movement was quickly suppressed, for the time being at least. After this a small expedition of twenty Vault Security Officers also wearing Combat Armor over some Radiation Suits and armed with Assault Rifles or Combat Shotguns, they began the construction on some very basic sheet metal and chainlink fencing walls around the entrance to Vault 98 as to protect the Vault Dwellers as they settled the area inside the walls. However building up the walls used up all the Vault’s extra building resources thus the Overseer sent out scavenging parties to gather supplies. These scavenging parties eventually made contact with the settlement of Brandywine located a couple miles north of the ruins of Limestone, Maine. After the initial suspicion of one another between the residents of Brandywine and the Vault Dwellers of Vault 98 a fruitful trade relationship bloomed between factions with the Vault Dwellers trading medical supplies and ammunition for Raw Materials and Supplies to make more medical supplies and ammunition for use by the Vault or trade. A week after they first started trading with Brandywine they started to build wood cabins using wood they had traded for with Brandywine to act as outdoor living quaters. By the next month the Vault Dwellers had begun construction of important buildings such as the Clinic, Town Hall, Fire Station, Police Station, and Supply Warehouse, all of which are built entirely out of brick and shingles. Finally after enough dwellings had been built for fifty people to live outside the Vault the Overseer finally decided to use a G.E.C.K. which made the land around Vault 98 into fertile soil and filled it with lush plant life. When news of the lush and fertile farmland surrounding Vault 98 a mass exodus of Wastelanders from surrounding areas towards Vault 98 occurred, with all of them wanting to claim a piece of the fertile farmland, however they were surprised when they were met with twenty Vault Security Officers armed to the teeth with grenades and assault rifles which promptly made it known that they were crossing into the territory of Vault 98. But they did accept around one hundred Wastelanders into the town outside Vault 98 and quickly put their new members to work farming the land or building structures around town. With the population up to about six hundred fifty people about two hundred people lived outside of the Vault and four hundred fifty still lived in the Vault however most of them frequently were outside the Vault for one reason or another. Also during this time Vault 98 Scavenger Crews began to be sent to old US Military Bases which S.A.M knew the location of in the area and finding the weapons in their armories, in total the same weapons and ammunition from the armories of all the US Military bases combined equaled a sizeable amount of weapons including sixty AER9 Laser Rifles, forty AER7 Laser Pistols, two Mini Nuke Launchers, five hundred Microfusion Cells, twenty Mini Nukes, and twenty Prototype AER14 Laser Rifles. These new weapons helped greatly especially when Vault 98 was attacked in 2198 by a large group of around three hundred Wardogs (the descendants of the military personnel from bases in the area turned raiders). The War Dogs' attack was the worst in the Vault’s history with the Wardogs never made it past the walls, but the VSFs unable to push the raiders back the two sides were left in stalemate. But a member of the Anti-Surface movement tired of the hundred wastelanders that mixed in with the Vault Dwellers made a deal with the leader of Wardogs, the deal was that if the Anti-Surface Movement helped the War Dogs win then the Anti-Surface movement would be put in control of the Vault. Thus the Anti-Surface Movement began their attack on the Vault Security Forces waging a guerrilla war against Vault Security. Eventually on January 2nd, 2199 after the Overseer decided to use two Mini Nukes against the War Dogs the War Dogs broke and ran however the Anti-Surface Movement or (A.S.M) continued their guerilla campaign against Vault Security Forces. However the threat had mostly receded but not before the War Dogs badly damaged the perimeter fence, burned down 2 Log Cabins, and the ASM bombed the town hall killing four People. However eventually the also ASM stopped their attacks after the Overseer agreed to let the members of the ASM stay inside the Vault if they stopped their attacks. The ASM agreed and they became the new caretakers of Vault 98. After the threat of the ASM and Wardogs had been dispatched the Vault Dwellers turned to the problem of the increasing difficulty to moves resources around the their territory or trade goods between them and their trade partner Brandywine. Thus the Vault Overseer sent out a expedition to try and find some surviving livestock. They returned a week later with a group of farmers and farm animals in stock. Aparently the Farmers and their ancestors had managed to keep their non-muntated Horses, Pigs, and Cows alive since the Great War. It was theorized by Vault 98 Scientist that these farmer's livestock didn't mutate because of the lack of radation in the area where they came from thus removing the X factor that was Radiation. Thus the Farmers and their Livestock were offred spots in the town where they began to teach the vault dwellers animal husbandry and other skills they'd need to keep the Livestock alive as they did. Also the pigs Methane Gas (Farts & Shit) began to be converted into Fuel. Also during this time Vault 98 sent out envoys to all the Major settlements in the area and established trade deals with them, along with this the Vault 98 Dwellers managed to repair 2 broken down Military Transport Trucks parked outside the Vault and converted them to use Methane Gas as fuel. Also they attempted to build dirt roads connecting Vault 98 to Brandywine and Houlton, their attempt to build a road between them and Brandywine was successful, but the attempt road to build a road between Vault 98 and Houlton was marked by bandit attacks and thus abandon. However because of the raider attacks against the road construction crews and rumors that the Wardogs were coming back with 500 men and a tank spurred the VSFs to step up security all across the board by setting up laser rifle and rocket turrets along the outside fence, posting 24/7 armed guard patrols along the fence, along with starting work to build a large concrete wall around Vault Town behind the outside fence and they begin work on making a minefield around the outside fence on the outside side of the fence. 4 months later the defensive preparations had been finished and the Wardogs returned with 500 men and a tank. This time the battle was long and hard. Many men died on both sides. However the VSF eventually launches a Spec Ops mission to take out the War Dogs commander. Which they sucesfully do. They also manage to steal their stockpile of Mini Nukes which consist of 5 Mini Nukes. The next morning when the War Dogs awoke to find their Commander dead and their Mini Nukes gone they quickly packed camp and fled with Vault Security Forces hot in their heals. The overseer had no intention of allowing the War Dogs to become a threat again. They chase the War Dogs all they way to their base at a old National Guard Armory located in the town of Limestone where they got the tank, mini nukes, and pre-war weapons. Their policy of aggression and raiding had brough about their destruction. But the War Dogs were not about to roll over and die. They retreated into the Bunker underneath the National Guard Armory and forced the VSF to go in after them. The War Dogs had truly lived up to their names as they were now cornered and would fight like a Rabid Cornered Dogs. The fight for the Bunker was brutal and long with every choke point turned into a killbox and poison gas pumped into several rooms, but in the end the War Dogs couldn't stand in the face of the VSF's overwhelming numbers. So when their leader died a group of soldiers War Dogs decided they had lost, and used a old service tunnel to escape the bunker. By 2280, Vault 98 and Vault Town have become prosperous and exert great influence over events in the Maine Wastes. Also around this time, the Black Rain Coalition and Houlton both offered the vault dwellers chances to join their faction. All offers were politely declined. Layout Upper Level The upper level of Vault 98 has 41 rooms, housing the medical and science, security, recreation and education, dining, and washing sections. The security apparatus is considerable, including several holding and permanent cells as well as an armory stocked to Vault-Tec specifications; holding enough weaponry to equip forty security personnel. The upper level also contains the overseer’s office and private quarters, which can be accessed by passing through the security checkpoint in the northern corridor. The upper level contains such amenities as fully functional saunas, a comfortable lounge, showers with hot water, and a large laboratory facility dedicated to medical research and development. The reason for the vault's extensive medical and genetic facilities (including DNA samples of many animals and humans) is so that after the extermination of the Vaults residents S.A.M could repopulate the Vault and also beging to create new animals, the reasoning behind the installment of these faclities was to test Vault-Tec's hypothesis that humans could be grown and to test S.A.M/the QZAX's ability to handle scientific research without any human direction as Vault-Tec was considering installing a QZAX in their main head quarters to handle research, but regardless the Vault's Medical Facilities are fully functional and allow vault physicians to develop and test new drugs. Lower Level The lower level of Vault 98 has 59 rooms and is home to the living quarters, hydroponic farms for food production, various storage rooms, and a full-size indoor baseball park where the vault's two teams - the Black Bears and Nuka-Cola Caps fiercely compete on sports days, also hot dogs and other snacks are sold at two snack stands built into the base ball room. The hydroponic section is equipped with large greenhouses for growing crops and well stocked with seeds and plant samples. The lower level also allows access to the Vault entrance area and back-up generator and S.A.M's Mainframe and Computer Banks Room. Engineering Floor The engineering floor of Vault 98 has 20 rooms and can be accessed through the lower atrium and sits slightly below the lower level. It contains vital systems like energy generation, water and waste treatment, light and electrical systems control, and the vault incinerator for disposing of refuse and corpses. Vault 98 is powered by a mix of geothermal and nuclear energy provided by a high-tech nuclear generator. Water for cleaning dishes, toilets, and for other non-consumption uses is recycled to conserve water but any drinking water is ground water. Vault Secuity Forces (V.S.F) Vault Police Department (V.P.D) The less militarized branch of the Vault Security Forces tasked with acting as a Police Force for Vault 98 and the town which surrounds it. The V.P.D has 40 full time Security Officers which switch out on 24 Hour Shifts 7 Days A Week. A typical V.P.D Officer is wearing a Vault Security Armor and A Vault Security Helmet, As for their weapons a V.P.D Officer is armed with a Police Baton and a 10mm Pistol. But in the event of a attack in with the V.P.D is called upon to defend the city the V.P.D can call upon an armory stocked full of Combat Shotguns and Hunting Rifles with enough ammo to keep them all supplied for Days. Vault Defense Force (V.D.F) The V.D.F. is the more militarized branch of the Vault Security Forces because they are tasked with defending the Vault and surrounding town from outside attack and in extream cases are called in under Martial Law to handle situations within the Vault or City walls when the VPD can no longer handle it, an example of this is when a small rebellion started in 2239 the likes of which the VPD could not put down thus the VDF was called in to put down the rebellion. The VDF has about 100 active personnel and has another 60 Soliders in reserve who work other jobs but are trained so when Vault 98 is attacked they can be called upon to reinforce the already active 100 VDF personnel. VDF Soliders can be seen wearing a Green and more protective version of Vault Security Armor when in non-combat situations, however when they are in combat they wear Combat Armor. For weapons they use Laser Rifles and Laser Pistols, also sometimes using Mini Nuke launchers and Gatling Lasers when the situation calls for it. Vault 98 Equipment List Subsection A: Weapons *60x N99 10mm pistols *60x R91 5.56mm Assault Rifles *160x Fragmentation Grenades *60x Police Batons *40x AEP7 Laser Pistols *60x AER9 Laser Rifles *20x AER14 Prototype Laser Rifles *2x Mini Nuke Launchers *4x Gatling Lasers Subsection B: Ammunition *25,000x 10mm rounds *25,000x 5.56mm rounds *5,000x Energy Cells *1,000x Microfusion Cells *20x Mini Nukes Subsection C: Apparel *1,000x Vault 98 Jumpsuit *220x Vault 98 Security Armor *40x Radiation Suit *140x Suits Of Combat Armor Subsection D: Medical Equipment *5x Mark III Auto-Docs *10x Bone Saws *500x Syringe, glass *20,000 Stimpaks *500x Medical Brace *250x Crutch, pairs *200x Forceps *200x Scalpels *100x Ophthalmoscope *200x Scissors, medical *5,000 Blood packs (various types) *10,000 Rad-Away Packs *10,000 Rad-X bottles *15,000 Cases Med-X Subsection D: Other Equipment *2x Garden of Eden Creation Kit (GECK) Category:Vaults